The Ones That Got Away
The Ones That Got Away is the fifth episode in season 1 of BUNK'D. It aired on November 6, 2015. This episode scored 1.8 million viewers. Overview When Emma and Xander team up for the fishing competition, they soon realize they don’t have much in common. Meanwhile, Zuri and Tiffany devise a plan to steal fish from the mess hall to submit in the competition. Plot It’s the 97th annual fishing competition at Camp Kikiwaka, which gives the show yet another chance to pair off its main characters – Xander and Emma, Ravi and Lou, Tiffany and Zuri, Gladys and Murphy – and follow their zany antics. Emma confuses the competition for a date and is disappointed when Xander is all business and no romance out on the boat while Ravi and Lou go after a catfish named Big Whiskers Lou’s been trying to catch for eight years and Tiffany lets Zuri talk her into cheating so she can put it on her Harvard application. “We have to win; Harvard is not interested in a runner up,” Tiffany says. “Like my mom says, second place is first loser.” Gladys, meanwhile, tries to take advantage of the camp being empty to spend some alone time with camp cook Murphy, who resists her advances, saying at one point that he’s “seen lobster claws that are less clingy.” At the lake, trying to catch Big Whiskers, Lou teaches Ravi her grandpa Clem’s method of hand-fishing. than they do catfish. Lou is her usual insane self, eating flies so she can better understand her enemy. Xander and Emma’s boat ride goes sour when they start talking about their future plans and realize they want different things, which has Emma and Gladys, who once dated a guy who sold horse meat to camps, discussing their relationship troubles. Zuri and Tiffany’s plan to cheat is pretty straightforward: they steal a large salmon from the kitchen Murphy was planning to cook for dinner and pretend to catch it when Gladys is looking. But they overlook the fact that the fish has already been partially prepared and when they collect their trophy, veggies that were stuffed inside the fish fall out. Instead of winning the trophy, Zuri and Tiffany end up having to fish spaghetti out of the recycling bin as part of their punishment. In the end, Murphy says he’d like to make their relationship less professional by dating Gladys. Cast Main cast *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross *Miranda May as Lou *Kevin G. Quinn as Xander *Nina Lu as Tiffany Recurring cast *Mary Scheer as Gladys Guest cast *Casey Campbell as Murphy Absent cast *Nathan Arenas as Jorge Memorable Quotes International Premieres * December 30, 2015 (Israel) * February 4, 2016 (Australia) Trivia *Nathan Arenas (Jorge) did not appear in this episode. *This episode was released early on the Watch Disney app. *Emma & Xander break up in this episode. *Emma still has feelings for Xander but he said that they should just stay as friends because they have nothing in common. But Xander only said that because he thought it Emma wanted that. So in conclusion they aren't together but still have feelings with each other. *In this episode, Lou mentions that she used to have 6 fingers on her right hand but a huge catfish ate it off. *This episode is similar to one of the episodes in the series I didn't do it since Jasmine (Emma) and Logan (Xander) were dating for a bit then they broke up but both secretly had a crush on each other but did not know the other person had the same feelings for them. *When Tiffany said that she's all about that bass(Fish) is a reference to the song by Meghan Trainor,"All About That Bass". Gallery Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Airing in 2015 Category:Airing in November